1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to music instruments, automatic, outside players, disk, electric, cabinet type, and constant power, electric control; and accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally the automatic repeater of the musical instrument has a large and complicated mechanism which is not suitable for the record player of the cabinet type.
Whereas this invention provides a portable record player with a special elbow-type arm repeater, which means a quick replay device.